An Unexpected Phone Call
by uvasoccerchick93
Summary: A certaind redhead gets a phone call in the middle of the night from a certain silver-haired fox...set during season one. oneshot and jibbs of course


_Hello everyone__! Although I am not new to fan fiction, this is my first story pertaining to NCIS, and I have been on a huge jibs fest as of late so this is just a oneshot I came up with after watching a certain episode the other day. This plot bunny has decided to occupy my entire day so I thought I should comply and write this the story takes place after episode Dead ManTalking in season one, and just in case you haven't seen the episode I'm referring to Jenny isn't the director yet. Also I'm taking the liberty to say that special agent Pacci worked with Gibbs and Jenny in Paris, even though I have no idea if that is true or not. Oh and the POV kinds of goes back and forth between gibbs and jenny, but hopefully I made it pretty clear! Enjoy_

Jenny Shepard awoke to the ringing sound of her telephone in her ear, and she was not pleased to say the least. She had just gone to sleep a mere two hours ago and she had to be up at 0500. Deciding that it was going to continue ringing unless she answered, she picked up the phone and answered groggily.

"This had better be a matter of life or death" said Jenny threateningly

"Death actually" said the voice on the other line

The minute she heard the sound of his voice she knew exactly who it was. It was an impossible voice to forget. After all, the sound of his voice and the times they spent together had haunted her in her dreams for the past three years.

"Jethro?" asked Jen questioningly. She wasn't sure how he got this number but she was going to keelhaul whoever gave it to him. There was a reason she had distanced herself from him, and she intended to keep that distance intact.

"Yeah. Listen Jen, Pacci's dead" said Jethro with no emotion whatsoever.

Damn him thought Jen. He would call her in the middle of the night to inform her of a past colleagues death. Although, it was nice to hear his voice again. No. Do not let your emotions interfere thought Jenny.

"What? How?" Jenny immediately sat up giving Jethro her full attention.

"Murder. Pacci was working on a cold case and was tailing a suspect when he was shot." Said Gibbs

"I'm assuming you caught the bastard." Said Jenny, knowing Jethro would do anything it took to bring justice to his friends death.

"Yeah I shot him in the head" said Jethro

Jenny sighed and tried to stifle a laugh. "That was always your way of dealing with things." said Jenny

"Well old habits die hard Jen. Listen I know I probably shouldn't have called but I thought you would want to know. He was with us in Paris and I didn't know of you had kept in touch

Jenny interrupted him before he could go any further. " We haven't. This is the first time I have talked to anyone on or team since then."

Gibbs was somewhat relieved by that. It was ironic though, how the one person she tried to escape from was the one who came back to her in the end. If he was completely honest, Pacci was just an excuse to call her. He had missed her. Oh how he had missed her. She was the first person he had truly given his heart to after Shannon, and after she left he remembered why he was so guarded in the first place. Damn redheads. They always found a way to break your heart. Even if it was already broken in the first place. He had to admit though, that's why he loved them, or her to be more exact. There was this unpredictable air to Jenny and every time he turned the corner she surprised him somehow.

There was a lull in the conversation, and although she was enjoying the somewhat uncomfortable silence, Jenny didn't want the conversation to end and was the first to speak up.

"When's the service?" asked Jenny. She wasn't sure if she would attend but was considering it, especially if it gave her a chance to see Jethro. She knew that it probably would turn ugly, but she felt she owed him more than a Dear John letter.

" Yesterday afternoon" answered Gibbs smugly

" And you decided to call me in the middle of the night when you know there is no way to pay my respects? Sometimes you really are a bastard." Said Jenny under her breath

" Well you're a hard one to find Jen" said Jethro

" Yes well I made it that way for a reason" said Jenny

" So I couldn't find you? I gotta tell you Jen, it didn't work." Said Gibbs smugly

" Not everyting is about you Special Agent Gibbs. I did it for my job" said Jenny with a hint of anger in her voice.

" I'm beginning to think you use that as an excuse for lots of things Jen."

Jenny was ready to hang up the phone right then and there. He was so pig headed. Everything was about him. Why couldn't he accept that she wanted to have a successful career?

" Hey Jen?" Jethro said tentatively

" Hmm? " answered Jen stand offishly. She was still upset about his previous comment.

" I'm sorry" said Jethro

Jenny was taken aback. That was defiantly not what she was expecting him to say. She couldn't begin to count the times that she heard that apologizing was a sign of weakness. But, if you ask her, it took courage to apologize, not weakness. He didn't ask her though. Of course not. Chauvinist.

" Well I know how you feel about those so I'm going to take a risk here. Why are _you_ apologizing? " said Jenny with a hint of guilt in her voice.

" I don't know really. For making you feel like you had to choose." said Jethro sadly

Jenny smiled on the other end. Jethro had a softer side to him and she knew it, he just didn't show it to many. She was the exception, and she was the exception to a lot of things for him.

" Well, I'm sorry for choosing. You have no idea how sorry I am" said Jenny.

She could feel the tears building up and willed herself not to cry because of him. Again. She couldn't even count on her both hands the number of times she had cried over him.

" Oh I think I do" said Gibbs with a hint of remorse in his voice. He had always felt guilty for her leaving. He should have gone after her, or tried to stop her when he found the letter. Something. He should have done _something._ And he was foolish to think he could move on in Russia with ex wife number three.

" Right. Well good night Jen" said Jethro. He didn't know why he said that. It's not like he wanted to hang up. When it came to her though, he wasn't sure why he did a lot of things.

Jenny sighed, knowing this conversation was coming to an end. "Goodnight Jethro."

And with those final words, Jenny hung up the phone and went to sleep a tad happier than she had in three years.

_I know its short but I felt it kind of resolved some issues that I felt were never resolved. I hope you liked it, and if you did review please! And even if you didn't, review and let me know why! Thanks!_


End file.
